O Misturar de Sentimentos
by Coloor
Summary: Poderia um sentimento tão bonito quanto o amor mudar a vida de dois jovens? Dois jovens totalmente diferentes descobriram algo mágico e especial, que os fizeram esquecer de todas as diferenças e viver esse momento mágico sem olhar para trás! Ginny e Draco
1. Colisão

**Olá!**

**Bem, essa é primeira que eu posto, tenho outras digitadas aqui no meu pc mais não quis postar antes de está pelo menos com meio caminho andado. Essa eu postei sem está completa porque vai ser uma estória divida em varios Drabbles. :D**

**Espero que vocês curtam a estória o maximo possível a cada capitulo novo!**

**E quem achar semelhanças entre a vida de Pedro e Debora de Cama de Gato, não é mera coincidencia. xD**

**Bjos!**

* * *

**Capítulo U****m - **Colisão.

_Uma simples colisão pode mudar a vida de dois jovens de cabeça para baixo, apenas um baque, um simples tombo para que dois jovens pudessem se olhar de modo diferente e com ternura... Ou quase isso._

- Você está cega, garota? – Um loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados olhava para uma ruiva que permanecia no chão pelo tombo, ele nem se deu o trabalho de ajudá-la a se levantar ou ao menos ajudar com as coisas que derrubara.

- Olha quem fala, e você estava com a cabeça a onde idiota? – Se exaltou a ruiva pegando suas coisas, se levantando e encarando o jovem com raiva. – Nem pede desculpe.

- Foi você que esbarrou em mim. – Falou ele agora prestando atenção na garota a sua frente, e notando que além dos cabelos avermelhados, ela tinha umas roupas um tanto, _largadas_. – Só podia ser uma pobretona. – Sussurrou alto o suficiente para que ela pudesse ouvir.

- Ai vê se me erra idiota! – E assim ela passou por ele dando um empurrão com seu próprio corpo no ombro do loiro, que apenas ficou olhando pelo caminho que ela foi.

_O que ele não sabia era que essa colisão não terminaria ali, eles ainda tinham muito o que vivenciar, as aparências enganam._

- Oi Draco. – Todos cumprimentaram o garoto de olhos acinzentados assim que entrou na sala de aula, o mesmo apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento se sentando em sua cadeira.

O mesmo começou a conversar com os colegas, mas assim que uma mulher de cabelos loiros, alta entrou na sala todos se calaram e direcionaram o olhar para ela dando o sinal que ela pudesse falar.

- Boa tarde turma. – A mulher cumprimentou recebendo o mesmo cumprimento de volta. – Gostaria que vocês conhecessem a nossa nova aluna, Ginny Weasley, senhorita Weasley entre, por favor. – Falou a mulher apontando para a porta onde uma jovem de cabelos ruivos entrava e assim dois olhares se cruzaram.

- Era só o que faltava, essa garota aqui de novo. – Reclamou o loiro quando o olhar se cruzou com o da ruiva.

- Eu joguei pedra na cruz em outra reencarnação só pode! – Falou ela direcionando a cabeça aos céus pensando em um pecado horrível que ela devia ter feito para ter que aguentar a presença do loiro.

_A colisão deles não foi mera coincidência, foi algo preparado pelo destino, algo que o destino preparou para ensinar uma lição a todos os presentes naquela sala._

* * *

**Explicações: **

**Para quem não sabe o que é um Drabble, é uma estória simplificada em menos de 1000 palavras, só para não ficarem com duvidas mesmo! **

**Reviews?**

**Xingamentos, Elogios, Cobranças, Reclamações;**

**Estou pronta para ouvir o que vocês quiserem falar, afinal foi para isso que eu postei não é verdade? Ouvir a opinião sensata de pessoas sensatas (ou não);**

**P.S: Minha Beta vai me matar pois eu não mandei para ela fazer revisões e ajustes, gente me ajuda, não deixa ela me matar não, me ajudem, segurem ela que eu amarro, assim eu sobrevivo. xD**

**Bjos e até o proximo capítulo!**


	2. Conflitos

**Um simples aviso!**

**Para quem estiver pensando que eu vou matar a Ginny como o autor maluco fez com a Debora em Cama de Gato, não eu nunca faria isso, se o amor de Ginny e Draco, vai ser tão bonito quanto o de Debora e Pedro, e eu pretendo fazer, eu não sou louca como o autor de matar a Ginny.**

**E se eu fosse matá-la, eu colocaria Drama/Romance, não Romance e Humor, então não pensem que eu faria uma crueldade dessa com a minha personagem preferida de HP!**

**Aqui mais um Capítulo, boa leitura!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
**

**Capítulo Dois** - Conflitos

_Conflitos na vida de duas pessoas trazem muitas desgraças, mas na vida de dois jovens chamados Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley, a coisa é bem diferente, pois esses conflitos os unem._

Uma ruiva andava apressada para sala, estava novamente atrasada, ela estava praticamente correndo em direção ao destino, aquilo parecia muito importante para ela.

- Isso é um esporte que eu faço todas as manhãs. – Riu dos próprios pensamentos.

Continuou correndo, avistou o corredor que levava a poucos metros de sua sala e isso a deixou mais animada, mas assim que o dobrou deu de cara com uma pessoa, e assim caiu no chão fazendo todos os livros que estavam em suas mãos caírem também.

- Desc.... – Parou a frase ao vê um loiro de olhos azuis olhando para ela, sem falar nenhuma palavra, sabendo que assim que a reconhecesse ele iria começar a reclamar, ela se levantou e começou primeiro. – Só podia ser você não é mesmo?

- Do que você está falando garota, você que veio feito uma maluca e me derrubou! - Falou o loiro se levantando e olhando diretamente para a ruiva, que ficou olhando ele do olho esquerdo azulado dele para o direito.

- Além de retardado você é um estupido sabia? – Falou a garota o olhando com um olhar insinuativo.

- E desde quando seus pensamentos atingem? - Perguntou o loiro se aproximando mais dela.

- Se te atingem eu não sei, mas que é verdade é sim! - Falou a ruiva se aproximando um pouco mais do rosto de ambos.

Agora notando a pouca distancia existente entre ambos, eles se fitavam com uma mistura de ódio por um está tão proximo de si, e de ternura, de desejo, anseio por aquilo, eles queriam acabar com a pouca distancia que existiam entre ambos. Sem mais pensamentos, eles foram se aproximando mais e mais...

- Senhorita Weasley, Senhor Malfoy. - Chamou a diretora. - A aula já começou sabia?

- Err... - O Loiro não tirava os olhos da ruiva sem saber o que fazer nem o que falar, até quando a ruiva tomou a frente.

- Obrigada diretora. - Respondeu a ruiva olhando para o loiro. - Com licença. - E assim ela passou por ele que apenas a ficou olhando passar.

- E o Senhor Malfoy, não vai? - Perguntou a Diretora o fitando.

- Claro! - Respondeu ele correndo e passando pela ruiva, assim entrando na sala.

_Com certeza, isso os une, os une demais._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Oww, Color como você é cruel! Parou justo nessa parte!**

**É, eu sou cruel! xD**

**Bom aí ficou mais um capítulo!**

**Reviews?**

**Xingamentos, Elogios, Cobranças, Reclamações;**

**Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!  
**


	3. Confusão

**Seria uma honra eu ouvir a opinião de vocês, mas mesmo vocês não mandando reviews eu continuarei a postar sempre que minha criatividade bater na minha porta.**

**O capítulo três online!**

**Boa leitura, Bjos!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Três **- Confusão.

_Uma confusão interna a caçula dos Weasley estava vivenciando desde o dia que quase beijara o loiro de olhos azuis. Poderia ela, uma Weasley, sonhadora e livre, se apaixonar, por ele, um Malfoy, arrogante e estúpido?_

- **Ginny, o que está havendo com você. **– Se perguntou em pensamentos à ruiva. – **Porque não consegue tirar aquele incidente da cabeça? O loiro com certeza já esqueceu isso, então esqueça também.**

_O que a caçula não sabia era que o Malfoy estava passando pela mesma situação, desde o momento daquele quase beijo de ambos, ele não consegue mais tirar o pensamento de uma cabeleira avermelhada._

- Senhor Malfoy? – Chamou o professor sem resultados, mas sendo insistente como qualquer outro educador, ele o chamou mais uma vez. – Senhor Malfoy está me escutando? – Perguntou agora bem próximo ao rosto do loiro, o que o fez levantar de súbito com o susto.

- Professor, o Senhor me assustou. – Anunciou Malfoy se sentando um pouco envergonhado pelos próprios atos.

- Estou vendo que o pensamento estava bom, porque não o compartilha conosco? – Perguntou o professor, e isso fez Malfoy ficar nervoso, e fitava dois olhos castanhos que o encaravam também. – Tem haver com a atividade?

- Atividade? – Perguntou Malfoy, **Afinal, quando o professor havia passado uma atividade?** – O Senhor passou alguma atividade?

- Senhorita Weasley, acho que o Senhor Malfoy está precisando de umas aulas de Etiquete, respeito e foco, que tal a Senhorita ajudá-lo com isso? – Perguntou o professor, e assim Ginny e Draco sentiram seus corações baterem mais forte que qualquer coisa.

- C-Claro Professor. – Anunciou Ginny. – Seria uma honra ajudá-lo com isso.

- Pois bem, depois da aula, ambos venham até minha mesa. – E assim ele voltou para o centro da sala. – Retomando nossa aula. – Falou o professor.

Dois olhares se cruzavam naquela sala, uma mistura de acastanhado e azul cristalino que se olhavam sem saber onde estariam se metendo, só tinham uma certeza, essa confusão acabaria em breve.

* * *

**Próximo eu vou tentar fazer uma Drabble maior eu prometo! :***

**Bjos!  
**


	4. Peça?

**Quarto Capitulo!**

**Mais cumprido que os antigos, bem mais, mas continua sendo uma Drabble, ok? Eu li e reli, conferi quantas palavras tinha varias e varias vezes, e eu tenho quase certeza que tem 996 da Fic, fora algumas desses meus comentários!**

**Pois bem, como a minha Beta Tomoyo-Chan vulgo To-Chan, ta com a vida muito corrida atualmente, eu preferi não colocar mais um motivo para ela ficar maluca e mais corrida, então eu resolvi que essa fic de no maximo uns 13 capitulos, eu vou digitar sem a ajuda dela, Ok?**

**Bjos!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
**

**Capitulo Quatro -** Peça?

- Malfoy assim não dá. – Falou a ruiva fechando o livro e olhando séria para o loiro. – Eu queria está em meu quarto, ou saindo com meus amigos e estou aqui, dando aula de reforço pra você, e você nem sequer da o respeito de prestar atenção, cara!

- Oh, ruiva. – Falou o loiro levantando a cabeça que estava encostada na mesa da biblioteca e olhando em direção a ruiva. – Eu estou sendo forçado a olhar para sua cara, então vê se não me enche... – Falou ele encostando a cabeça novamente e olhando para o lado.

- Muito bem. – Falou Ginny se levantando de solavanco. – Eu não vou tirar menos que A no trabalho da próxima semana, se você não quer estudar, o problema é teu garoto! – Mas quando ela ia saindo, o professor se aproximou. – Oi professor! – Sorrio amarelo enquanto Draco abria um livro qualquer.

- Como estão indo as coisas? – Perguntou o professor olhando para Draco. – Senhor Malfoy. – Cumprimentou, recebendo um cumprimento apenas com a cabeça de volta, e então direcionou o olhar para o livro. – Desde quando eu ensino Matemática Senhor Malfoy?

Draco nada disse apenas tossiu, fechando o livro e olhando para o lado pela vergonha da tentativa fracassada de enganar o professor. Então, o professor direcionou o olhar para a ruiva que ria baixinho pela situação do menino.

- Do que está rindo Senhorita Weasley? – Ela parou de imediato. – Se ele não está estudando, a incompetência é sua por não saber explicar de um modo interessante. – Draco riu e ao receber o olhar do professor disfarçou, enquanto Ginny apenas olhava para o chão. – Segunda-Feira, na última aula vocês terão que apresentar esse trabalho não se esqueçam.

- Apresentar? – Perguntaram ambos, e se olharam com um olhar fulminante.

- Mas não era apenas um trabalho escrito e nada de apresentação professor? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Está tentando discutir os meus métodos de ensino? – Perguntou o professor, e antes dela responder, continuou. – Então como eu disse, última aula apresentarão o trabalho.

- Odeio peças de teatro. – Sussurrou Malfoy.

- O que você disse Senhor Malfoy? – Perguntou Snape olhando para ele.

- Você me obrigou a passar as tardes com essa aí. – Falou com voz de desprezo. – Depois de uma semana tentando estudar um assunto que eu acho chato que é teatro, você quer me obrigar a fazer uma peça?

- Eu também não quero fazer peça com esse idiota não. – Falou Ginny.

- Ou fazem ou não passarão de ano. – Falou Snape andando para saída. – Última aula, a peça será Romeu e Julieta. – Parou e olhou para Malfoy. – E Senhor Malfoy, foram apenas algumas horas com a Weasley. – Malfoy apenas girou os olhos.

- O que? – Gritaram ambos recebendo vários "Shh" dos alunos que tentavam estudar, enquanto ambos se olhavam.

- Você não pode me forçar a fazer isso! – Falou Draco indignado.

- Posso e já fiz. – Falou Snape se virando para eles. – E só pelas reclamações vão ter que fazer algumas adaptações. – Disse Snape sorrindo.

- O que? – Sussurrou Ginny. – Como assim professor, adaptações? – Falou Ginny ainda sussurrando. – Para que? Fazer uma peça romântica, com ele já é difícil, ainda mais com adaptações!

- A Julieta vai ser rebelde. – Falou Snape. – Isso é uma exigência.

Ambos ficaram em silencio só se olhando, sabiam que se falassem mais qualquer coisa, ele só ia ficar aumentando as exigência, e isso só ia complicar a vida deles em relação ao estudo. Mas parece que só Ginny percebeu isso.

- Eu não vou fazer essa peça! – Protestou Malfoy.

- Se você não fizer vou tratar de te reprovar eu mesmo. – Falou Snape sério. – E você também Senhorita Weasley.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Protestaram ambos.

- O Romeu tem que ser o Rico e a Julieta a pobre. – Exigiu, e então eles se calaram, e depois de uns cinco minutos sem falarem nada, Snape deu a conversa por encerrada. – Perfeito, segunda- feira, última aula, não esqueçam! – Falou Snape saindo.

- Viu o que você fez? – Protestou Ginny.

- Eu? – Perguntou Malfoy.

- Claro, se você tivesse estudado normal, o professor não teria te visto todo molenga e não teria feito esse monte de exigências. – Falou Ginny. – E agora o que vamos fazer, temos apenas uma semana para fazer essa peça com essas exigências dele.

- Correção, **você** tem. – Falou Malfoy e Ginny olhou para ele. – Eu não vou fazer uma peça romântica com você nem morto.

- Se você não fizer vamos perder o ano! – Sussurrou Ginny com uma vontade imensa de gritar.

Draco a ficou olhando, e Ginny o olhava com um olhar de suplica, ele sentiu um aperto enorme no coração ao vê que era ele que causava esse olhar nela, e sem nem pensar, ou ao menos reclamar, ele respondeu.

- Tudo bem. – Falou Malfoy. – Quando começamos a ensaiar?

- Primeiro precisamos organizar o enredo, depois quantas pessoas vão participar, mas o mais importante, não pode haver beijo nessa peça entendido? – Falou Ginny sentindo a garganta embolar ao pronunciar isso.

- Entendido. – Falou ele olhando nos olhos dela.

* * *

**Bom foi isso, eu pensei MUITO em que peça ia ser, pensei em inventar uma eu mesma, mas deixei pra lá, e decidir fazer uma de Romeu e Julieta atual!**

**Tipo antigamente eles se mataram, e foi aquele amor mais lindo do mundo não é? Pois é, uma das mudanças dessa peça vai ser justamente aí, eles não vão se matar porque eu odeio morte.**

**Eu sei o que vocês querem saber, eu sei... xD**

**Se vai ter o Beijo nessa bendita peça ou não num é? Pois é, eu não vou dizer paoskpaosk'**

**No próximo capitulo, vai ser eles pensando em um enredo, ai no próximo vão chamar gente, e depois eu vou apenas colocar um ou dois ensaios e depois vem a peça de verdade!**

**Bjão e até o próximo capitulo!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
**


	5. Ensaio

_- Julieta, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – _Draco entrava com seus cabelos loiros penteados para o lado, e com uma roupa alinhada olhando diretamente para Ginny. Seus cabelos estavam soltos todo pintado com umas mechas azuladas, enquanto a garota estava dançando com um monte de meninos. _– Quer dizer que é assim que você trata tudo que nós vivemos ontem?_

_- Romeu? _– Ginny parou sua dança e se virou para Draco naquele instante, então se aproximou do mesmo colocando ambas as suas mãos em cima do peito dele. _– Não é isso que está pensando, eu apenas sai com alguns amigos. _– E então ela se virou novamente colocando a mão em frente aos seios.

_- E não poderia ter me avisado? _– Perguntou Draco demonstrando um pouco de irritação na voz e colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Julieta.

_- Romeu, isso não vai dar certo. _– Ginny virou-se novamente para Draco, e os olhares deles se cruzaram, ela aproximou as mãos até o rosto de Draco, e o segurou. _– Eu te amo mais que qualquer coisa, mas não sou a mulher indicada para ser sua esposa. _– E então colocou as mãos novamente ao lado do corpo.

_- Mas Julieta, esse amor que está aqui dentro do meu peito é maior que qualquer coisa. _– Draco levou a mão até o peito, e fechou os olhos. _– Eu não me importo com a minha fortuna, com as minhas roupas de griffe e nem com nada quando estou com você. _– Nesse momento Draco segurou o rosto de Ginny e o virou para ele, e assim Ginny ficou olhando para ele enquanto os olhos tremiam juntamente com os dele.

- Draco... – Ginny fechou os olhos enquanto sussurrou o nome do loiro a sua frente, e quando ele estava se aproximando da ruiva para beijá-la um grito foi ouvido.

- Corta! – A voz estridente do professor Snape foi ouvida bem perto dos ouvidos do jovem, e automaticamente eles se separaram. Snape estava observando o ensaio deles, eles tinham combinado de todos os dias ensaiarem com a supervisão do professor. – Draco? Você esqueceu que vocês estão interpretando Romeu e Julieta Ginny Weasley? Eu estava tão empolgado, achando que você pela primeira vez estava indo bem em alguma coisa, e quando eu estava quase me impressionando vem isso.

- Desculpe Professor Snape. – Falou Ginny abaixando a cabeça e olhando para Draco com o canto dos olhos, definitivamente estava envergonhada, tinha chamado o nome do seu rival em uma interpretação de peça no momento de um beijo, coisa pior poderia acontecer?

- Tudo bem, faltam dois dias para apresentação, e até que vocês estão indo bem. – Falou Snape, elogiando-os o que era quase inacreditável. – Por hoje é só. – E assim se retirou.

Ginny se dirigiu até sua bolsa, enquanto Malfoy se dirigiu a dele em silencio ambos. Um clima estranho se instalou entre eles depois daquela cena, afinal, Draco ia beijá-la mesmo ela o chamando pelo nome, ia beijá-la ela interpretando Ginny Weasley e ele sendo Draco Malfoy.

Ginny pegou sua bolsa e estava colocando em suas costas, estava tranquila, não queria olhar para trás para saber se Draco ainda estava ali, mas queria saber se ele estava. Apenas achava que ele estava pelo fato do local ter ficado em silêncio, então colocou sua bolsa em um dos seus braços.

- _"Draco..." _– Draco sussurrou com uma voz melodiosa perto dos ouvidos de Ginny, o que faz a garota se assustar e imediatamente soltar a bolsa, fazendo tudo cair no chão. – Está se apaixonando por mim Weasley?

Ginny levou as mãos aos seios em cima do coração como se tentasse acalmá-lo dizendo que tinha apenas sido uma brincadeira de mau gosto do loiro, e então girou os olhos, se virando para o loiro, o encarando.

- Quem se apaixonaria por você Malfoy? – Perguntou Ginny com o olhar fixado nos acinzentados dele. – Quem seria essa louca?

- ... – Ele nada falou apenas dobrou os lábios formando um sorriso, e se aproximou novamente do rosto da garota e sussurrou. – Sabia que você fica bonitinha quando me despreza?

Ginny sentiu a sua face esquentar automaticamente pelo fato da proximidade do loiro, e pela quentura sabia que estava sem jeito, seu coração estava acelerado, e então o loiro abriu um sorriso ainda maior ao pensar a reação da ruiva com a proximidade dele, tinha conseguido o que ele queria.

Draco voltou ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, e se dirigiu para fora do local, estava se achando a última bolacha do pacote depois de tudo que aconteceu, então antes que ele pudesse passar da porta, Ginny o impediu com sua voz.

- Não vai me ajudar a pegar minhas coisas Senhor Malfoy? – Perguntou Ginny o olhando, ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, não sabia por que ela estava pedindo isso a ele, as palavras apenas saíram da boca da garota.

- Eu deveria? – Ele perguntou como se não tivesse nada haver com o fato da bolsa ter caído de encontro ao chão.

- Mas não? – Perguntou Ginny com uma voz irônica. – Creio que sim já que foi você mesmo que a derrubou, senhor Malfoy. – Finalizou Ginny.

Draco nada falou apenas girou os olhos e se aproximou de Ginny novamente, e quando estava bem próximo dela novamente, ela ficou nervosa pensando no que ele ia fazer com ela, ele apenas se abaixou, juntou as coisas da garota que haviam caído no chão, e pegou a bolsa da mesma colocando em seu ombro, e assim começou a caminhar, quando chegou na porta olhou como se pedisse para que ela a acompanhasse.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – Falou Ginny dando uma baixa risada e logo acompanhando o ritmo em que o loiro caminhava.


	6. Inicio

Uma jovem de cabelos ruivos estava quase entrando em um colapso. Faltava menos de quinze minutos para que a peça pudesse começar. Já havia decorado todas as falas, tinham ensaiado por todo o tempo livre, mas não sabia como ia ser atuar na frente de toda aquela gente.

Ela ficava a caminhar de um lado para o outro com uma calça colada e uma camiseta, sem falar que os seus cabelos já estavam todo pintado com as sete cores do arco-íris. Ia ser a primeira vez que Ginny tinha praticamente inventado uma peça, já que o roteiro dessa peça é totalmente contrario do original.

Pior do que ela estava apenas Snape, pois os preparativos ainda não estavam totalmente concluídos, e como ele quem estava organizando tudo, estava só andando de um lado para o outro tentando organizar tudo. E apesar de certo loiro fingir, estava muito nervoso pelo fato de está batendo o pé.

- Ginevra, dá para parar de andar de um lado para o outro! – Berrou Malfoy totalmente irritado. – Vê você andando de um lado para o outro está me deixando cansado.

- Então para de bater o pé. – Falou Ginny se virando para o loiro que colocou a mão no rosto tentando disfarçar a vergonha. – Está todo mundo nervoso aqui, viu!

- Eu não estou nervoso. – Falou Malfoy fechando os olhos fingindo estar tranqüilo. – Eu nasci para brilhar Weasley, minha cara. – Ele se aproximou da ruiva com aquele sorriso que só ele sabia dar, e isso fez a ruivo girar os olhos, então ele franziu a testa. – E vê se não me atrapalha na hora do **meu** espetáculo! – Ele colocou bastante ênfase no "meu" e então se afastou da ruiva.

- E quem disse que o espetáculo é seu Malfoy? – Perguntou Ginny se aproximando de Malfoy com certa rispidez, o jeito dele a irritava demais. – O espetáculo é de todo mundo, e se você não notou, eu sou a estrela desse palco. – Sorriu marotamente, Ginny.

- Estrela? – Malfoy se virou para Ginny novamente, e todos podiam sentir o tom de deboche na voz dele. – Você? – E assim riu alto em bom tom. – Nunca.

- Você já leu Romeu e Julieta meu caro? – Perguntou Ginny colocando os cotovelos dela em cima da mesa, e encarando Malfoy com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Ou você não serve nem para ler livros?

- Já li sim. – Falou Malfoy com o sangue fervendo. – E achei a maior baboseira, aquela estória que ele se mata porque pensou que ela estivesse morta, e depois ela se mata por ele... – Falou ele com desdém. – Pura idiotice.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – Ginny balançou os ombros. – Você sabe quem é o principal daquela estória não sabe?

- Claro que eu sei. – Falou Malfoy encarando Ginny. – Eu disse que já li, é o Romeu. – Fechou os olhos ao pronunciar o nome do homem, e estufou o peito como quem diz: "E este é o meu papel."

- É, é o Romeu. – Afirmou Ginny e logo fez uma cara de quem estava admitindo a derrota, mas logo abriu um sorriso nos lábios e encarou Malfoy com o seu olhar. – E você sabe qual é o nome da nossa peça, **querido**? – Colocou ênfase no querido.

- Romeu&Julieta: Às Avessas... – Falou Malfoy, mas ao notar o "Ás Avessas" franziu a testa e encarou Ginny com muita raiva, a mesma simplesmente abriu um sorriso maior, e isso irritou Malfoy. – Isso não quer dizer nada!

- Quer dizer sim. – Falou Ginny andando um pouco para trás, rebolando o máximo possível para irritar Malfoy. – Significa que a principal é Julieta, no caso... – E assim se virou para o mesmo novamente. – Eu! – E apontou para si, rindo.

Malfoy não conteve o fato de está enfurecido e logo foi andando para cima de Ginny o mais rápido que pode, e então a empurrou na parede com bastante força, segurando ambos os braços dela, e ficou olhando para ela. A mesma estava com o olhar tremulo, mas não era por medo dele feri-la.

- Está me provando Weasley? – Perguntou Malfoy encarando os olhos de Ginny, mas logo abaixou um pouco o olhar para os lábios da garota, e nesse momento, Ginny começou a desviar o seu olhar dos olhos de Malfoy para os lábios do mesmo.

- Talvez... – Ginny sussurrou com a voz ofegante e arrastada, não sabia por que, mas realmente queria que os lábios de Malfoy tocassem os seus, na verdade, queria muito aquilo.

Malfoy foi aproximando os seus lábios do da ruiva, e assim que os tocou, e ia começar um suave e lento beijo, uma voz os impediu, e logo eles se afastaram evitando se olhar.

- As cortinas se abriram em cinco minutos, pessoal. – Anunciou Snape. - Para os seus lugares! – E assim começou um alvoroço, mas que logo terminou como quase todos estavam em seus lugares, menos Ginny e Malfoy que não conseguiam se mover, nem ao menos olhar para frente, eles estavam encarando o chão e de vez em quando desviando o olhar para o outro. E então Snape percebeu que eles estavam parados feito estatuas um do lado do outro, e logo ele se aproximou deles. – O que vocês estão fazendo parados aí?

- A gente estava... – Ginny tentava explicar.

- É que... – Malfoy também procurava palavras, mas não conseguia.

- Isso não importa para os seus lugares, agora! – Falou Snape em uma ordem.

- Sim, senhor. – Pronunciaram os dois e logo eles saíram imediatamente para os lugares em que deviam está, e que irão atuar. Ginny e Malfoy ficaram se olhando antes das cortinas se abrirem, mas logo que elas se abriram eles voltaram o olhar para o publico.


	7. Beijo

A peça estava indo como o planejado. A platéia ria, se emocionava e ficava estática com cada cena que Draco e Ginny participavam, era incrível como a química que tinha entre eles era perceptível.

- Julieta, eu vou ficar com você para sempre. – Draco estava trajando um terno, e com seu cabelo sempre penteado para trás escondido por um chapéu negro, típico de Lord. – Você aceita?

- Como aceitar Romeu? – Ginny estava com uma calça jeans totalmente desfiada, e com um design rasgado e uma blusa de alça justa. Seu cabelo estava quase todo liso, exceto pelas pontas que tinham alguns cachos bem feitos. – Sua família nunca iria aceitar nossa união.

- E se a gente fugisse? – Romeu se aproximou dela novamente, e nesse instante ele a abraçou por trás, e encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela. – Eu não me importaria de fugir com você.

Ginny sentiu o seu coração acelerar no momento que sentiu o corpo de Draco envolver o seu, ela estava nervosa e demorava em continuar, estava sem fala. Pensativa, sem saber o que fazer, pois não lembrava a sua fala, virou-se para Draco e o olhou dentro dos olhos.

- Você realmente tem certeza que quer viver todos os dias da sua vida comigo? – Perguntou Ginny encarando os olhos de Draco, este estava com o olhar de espanto, aquilo não estava no script. – Você é rico, bonito, teve uma educação que eu nunca poderia sequer imaginar que existia. – Enquanto Ginny falava, os olhos da mesma brilhavam, e empolgada com o que falava, levou a mão até o rosto de Draco o acariciando, este permanecia com os olhos abertos, fixando o olhar em Ginny. – Eu sou uma plebéia, e tenho plena convicção que eu não sou à pessoa certa para ficar com você. – E assim Ginny virou as costas, e colocou uma das mãos fechadas sobre seu peito.

Draco olhava para Ginny, e então vendo que não tinha saída a não ser improvisar, colocou a mão no ombro de Ginny, fechou os olhos por um breve momento, e logo os abriu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você é a pessoa certa para mim. – E assim Draco fez com que Ginny virasse para ele, estava continuava com a mão sobre o peito o encarando. – Sabe por quê? – Ele perguntou, e ela fez um olhar interrogativo, o que respondia a sua pergunta. – Porque você é a pessoa que eu amo.

Ginny sentiu seus olhos tremerem, e não apenas isso, como também toda a platéia permanecia em silêncio. Todos notavam o que estava acontecendo, Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley não estavam interpretando o papel de Julieta e Romeu fazia algum tempo, eles estavam confessando um ao outro o que eles sentiam.

- Você aceita fugir comigo e vivermos felizes sem que nossa família interfira em nossa felicidade? – Perguntou Draco olhando para os olhos de Ginny, essa permaneceu em silencio, e logo em seguida, ela sorriu e Draco a acompanhou com um sorriso também. Mas não era aquele sorriso que ele dava como sempre, um sorriso sarcástico, era um sorriso sincero, um sorriso que demonstrava que ele estava feliz.

- Sim, eu aceito. – E assim Ginny se aproximou de Draco e encostou a cabeça no peito do mesmo, e logo Draco envolveu os braços dele no corpo de Ginny a abraçando. O momento foi mágico, eles ficaram apenas abraçados com um sorriso nos lábios.

As luzes se apagaram para eles irem para a próxima cena, mas eles não haviam percebido isso, foi preciso um das pessoas que também participavam da peça como personagens terciários tocarem neles e avisarem.

- Eu... – Ginny se afastou de Draco mais sem jeito do que nunca tinha ficado em toda sua vida. – Bem...

- Tudo bem. – Draco colocou o dedo indicador na boca de Ginny e ela logo se calou, depois ele sorriu e se afastou dele indo vestir a roupa da próxima cena.

Ginny ficou olhando ele andar para a próxima cena, e logo também se apressou para vestir a sua roupa. Depois de vestidos ligaram as luzes novamente, Draco e Ginny estavam em um barco, rindo enquanto a família de Romeu e Julieta estava no porto observando eles saírem com raiva.

- Foi uma ótima idéia zarpar todos os barcos Julieta. – Falou Draco, olhando para Ginny sorrindo, envolvendo apenas um braço no corpo dela.

- Obrigada Romeu. – Ginny sorriu fixando o olhar nele.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, e logo foram se aproximando um do outro, Draco à medida que se aproximava de Ginny deixava os seus olhos entreabertos, mas já Ginny sentia uma insegurança no coração, mas não se importou e deixou ser levada pelo momento. Antes de tocarem os lábios Draco sussurrou.

- Ao nosso futuro. – No momento em que Draco encostou os lábios frios dele com os quentes de Ginny, antes de começar o beijo, ambos fecharam os olhos para aproveitarem mais aquele toque. O beijo era tranqüilo como um rio, e doce como o mel, era um sabor único que ambos iam levar para o resto de suas vidas.

Antes que eles cessarem o beijo, a platéia ficou de pé e aplaudiram ambos, a única pessoa que não se levantou naquela platéia foi o pai de Draco, que estava decepcionado com o filho, pois na cabeça dele, mesmo sendo em uma peça, ele nunca deveria ter beijado uma pessoa de classe baixa.

Ginny e Draco cessaram o beijo se olhando e Ginny estava totalmente sem graça, já Draco estava firme e seguro como antes, não tinha medo algum, ou insegurança, sentia o oposto dos sentimentos de Ginny. Ele abraçou a garota com apenas um braço, e se viraram para a platéia fazendo uma reverencia agradecendo por assistirem a peça.

Snape se aproximou de Ginny e Draco, e os parabenizou, juntamente com todos os outros amigos da equipe, e logo Ginny foi arrastada por sua família e Draco pela dele, e eles perderam a oportunidade de se falar no mesmo dia, teriam que esperar até o outro dia.


End file.
